INTERVIEW .. "HNK: ALL ABOUT THE MAN" (1986)
' Jump: First, tell us what you wanted to draw in Hokuto No Ken' Well, I wanted to draw men who fight and fight well ... —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' Except Kenshiro, are there other characters you enjoy? Shū. Before the draw I had not made that pretty faces, he gave me the chance to get out of the routine and from that time I have tried to depart from the genre. From the perspective of history it was also very interesting —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' What was easy / difficult character to draw? It depends on the situation, but in general no character is easy to draw ... —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' In Hokuto No Ken there is several kinds of martial arts, do you have a favorite? Technique Rei, The Nanto Suichōken. Artistically speaking, it's beautiful. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' What a scene you left the strongest impression? At the 10th chapter. It was the first moment in history ... and in general they remain long in the mind. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' Before the weekly publication of Ken, you have previously created a manga called Hokuto No Ken and appeared in Fresh Jump, do you can tell us about? ' I thought I was going crazy. I did not have a single assistant. I received a little help when I was putting the finishing touches ... I was happy to get help before ... but it was really misery... —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986) '''Then Buronson joined you and you have started working together ... you can tell us about? The interest of the story took a whip, and he brought a lot of variety, it was great. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' did you give guidance on certain scenes? I really never gave guidelines. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' what do you like about drawing? Perhaps realism. I try to bring real feelings in my drawings. And regarding the action scenes I am careful not to make it too terrible, it was necessary to give readers a sense of unease - some freshness! I also tried to draw villains and character that look like monsters. This way, those who die are not really human... —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' A choice between humans and monsters, which you have brought more fun by drawing them? Both. I have tried to draw only the heroes and the same goes for the monsters. Both bring me a balance.Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986) Is there are people or works that have influenced you? If I could choose I would say filmmakers Spielberg and George Lucassicc —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' Like movies? Yes, lot's movies. I always wanted to draw manga in full colors, much like a movie but at the realization, the manga is much easier. It is really ideal. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' What kind do you watch the most? The blockbusters with Stallone and Schwarzenegger. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' You often go to the movies? Yes, if its a good movie, I go without worrying about the genre. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' What Manga are you reading? Taniguchi Jiro and Ikegami Ryoichi, among others. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' Apart Hokuto No Ken, is there something you dream draw? Yes. a war for example. Something about Vietnam. After that, a historical narrative. Something that has never been done on TV, something like Kurosawa's ran. I'll use guys like Kenshiro in each story. I think Ken is the kind of guy who can do it all ... —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' So all these themes have in common is the struggle between men? Yes. There is a second part to the series Hokuto No Ken, you can tell us about ? There were so many things I wanted to do, I do not rest, because of wearing myself to the task ... My body had no time to recover and my physical condition is reflected in the manga. Anyway, all of what I felt at that time is reflected in the story ... —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' Last question, if you survived a nuclear war, what would you do? I've drawn in the manga. No doubt about it. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' And if you met Kenshiro? I would follow him. —Tetsuo Hara''Biography "Hokuto No Ken Special: All About The Man" (1986)'' References